


Told You So

by 1800peggysorangelipstick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Cuties, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Nerdiness, Supernatural Elements, bisexual reader, violence towards reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800peggysorangelipstick/pseuds/1800peggysorangelipstick
Summary: You and Charlie have had an unspoken thing for a while now and right when you start to confront it, you're interrupted by a thirsty vamp.





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt: Trying to convince Charlie that monsters are real.

“I am telling you, that shit is reallllll.” You said to your workmate of five years, Charlie. 

“Yeah Y/N very funny, werewolves and vampires. This is kinda getting’ old though.” You just rolled your eyes at her reply. Charlie was your best friend and the only person you really trusted after getting caught in the middle of a fight between the local werewolf pack and vampire nest. You feared everyone except her, even if she did turn out to be a monster you knew she wouldn’t hurt you. You quietly returned to your work not wanting to remember the night you almost lost your life. Charlie watched you a look of concern painting her features. She had loved you for a long time now. You’d worked together for three years and had been friends from the start. It was some kind of unspoken thing now. You both felt it and you both fed it. Everyone around you saw it. The way her eyes shined when you laughed, the way you smiled at her when she wasn’t looking and just the way you moved around each other. At times it was awkward, at times bussing and energetic, and at times there were soft touches. Like the way she slid her arms around you when you hugged or the way you leant on her and played with her hair. 

You worked in the stall next to her typing away on your computer, for once in the zone, filling out reports. 

“Hey” you heard her call from over the top of the booth. You grunted in acknowledgement, eyebrows furrowed completely absorbed in your work.

“Heyyyyyy, Y/N?” She sing-songed. You loved how your name sounded on her tongue and you couldn’t help but look up at her. 

“We still on for a Star Trek marathon tonight?” She smiled at you sweetly, it took your breath away literally and you had to inhale deeply before you could answer.

“Aye capt’n” you said imitating Scotty’s accent.

“Sweet,” She popped back into her cubicle.

“Much like yourself,” You mumbled subconsciously unable to see the way she smiled. 

That Night

“So, are we binging the show or AOS movies?” She asked and in seeing your pensive expression she continued “Shatner or pine?”. 

“Oh, baby you’re the only one for me,” You replied with a toothy grin before putting the AOS Star Trek movie into the DVD player. Charlie watched you intently wondering if you were serious. She had been vying for your attention since she met you. Y/N Y/L/N. Beautiful, courageous, trustworthy, intelligent and a total nerd, she always felt entranced around you. You had LARP’d together, were always binging something, you were two peas in a pod. She guessed you trusted her so much because after you came out to her as bi, she hadn’t been bothered, unlike many a date.

You sat on the couch, side by side. Charlie felt her heart rate pick up as she moved closer to you. She watched from the corner of her eye to see whether or not you moved away. A smile lit up her face when she saw you scooch closer. You rested your hand, palm up, in the small space between you and her. It felt as though you were holding your breath waiting to see what she’d do. You found yourself melting into her touch as she slid her hand over your forearm and into your hand. Charlie held you there for a moment, her whole body buzzing due to the contact. It was time to be bold, you decided, and, still holding her hand, you moved closer and lifted her arm up over your shoulder.

“Hi,” you whispered sweetly as you finally met her gaze her face was so close to yours.

“Smooth,” she smiled, in total awe of the playful beauty that seemed ingrained in your features.

You giggled and your eyes shone, reflecting the bliss you were feeling. Charlie’s eyes were overflowing with adoration as she moved some hair from your face with one hand, her other still resting by your shoulder. You were frozen in your place as she moved closer cupping your cheek. Her eyes focused on yours before her gaze moved to your lips, oh how she’d longed to kiss those lips. When she saw you lean forward as you placed a hand on her thigh she confidently closed the gap. Her lips were soft on yours. The kiss was heated and you melded together moving in. As she kissed you, she moved forward and you back so that you were lying on the couch beneath her. Your foreheads touched as you took a breath.

“You’re so beautiful,” you whispered, in awe, as you brought your hand from her hip up to her jaw. You thumb rubbed circles on her cheek. You kissed her again slipping your tongue in to taste her. She moaned above you straddling and taking your shirt off, moaning at the sight below her. As you moved to take hers off you heard a loud smash.

“What was that?” She asked. 

You took hold of her thighs and she wrapped her arms around your neck before you stood. When you heard her feet gently touch the ground your hands subconsciously moved to her hips.

“I don’t know. Stay here, I’ll take a look.” She looked at you incredulously as you searched for the source of the smash. 

“Are you out of your Vulcan mind?” resounded throughout the room. “Bones is right, I’m coming with.” You quickly chucked on your shirt. She took your hand in hers and together you moved to the source of the sound. You entered the room first and told Charlie to watch out for the glass that littered the floor.

Almost as soon as you had entered the room, which just so happened to be the kitchen an arm shot out grabbing you by the neck and slamming you against, winding you. You ears rang, you heard Charlie’s muffled voice sounding distraught as the thing behind you growled. You pulled at his arm around you until you felt a cold sharpness rest against your throat. 

“Hello again,” it hissed in your earing.

“Vamp or wolf?” 

“I’m no mutt,” it spat pressing the blade further into your throat. Fear slithered down your spine. You looked to Charlie who was looking for ways to reach you over the glass. She cussed stopping in her tracks as the vampire behind you trained his eye on her.

“What do you want?” Her voice was shaky and she had her hands up by her head.

“Food.” It sounded amused. The next you felt was his nose on your neck as he sniffed you. You felt your face scrunch up in disgust.

“God, yous have iSSUes man.” You whispered harshly. Charlie rolled her eyes and gave that a look that said ‘really, insulting the man with a knife to your throat’ His eyebrows furrowed, and his rage seeped out in a growl. 

“Ok, please sir don’t kill her. We have an unspoken… thing and I will not let you deprive me of a chance to ask her out properly!” You couldn’t help the smile that crossed your face. She looked desperate, it was the closest she had come to an actual confession. Her gorgeous hazel green eyes were staring at you with fear and a tinge of denial. He simply rolled his eyes and he bit into your neck.  
"NO!" Charlie winced at the pain that soaked your face as you tried not to scream. She frantically searched for ways around the glass on the floor. Venom coursed through you, incapacitating you, forcing you to give up any hopes of fighting him off. As the venom spread so did the pain and soon you’re whole body is radiating with it. Everything was starting to fade. All Charlie could do was watch as you went pale. In the dim limbo you had entered you could still hear as someone stormed into the room yelling “Hey douchebag!” You dropped to the floor after the vampire was beheaded. 

A tall man lingered by your body “Shit, Sammy get stuff for the cure.” He yelled before you heard a resounding “On it.” You were tinkering on the edge of unconsciousness, but you didn’t seem to be quite there yet. “It looks like he took a chunk of flesh from where he bit her. GET THE MEDKIT!”

“What’s happening?” Charlie asked with tears in her eyes as shock shook her. “What’s happening?” her voice quivered again as she found her way to you and pulled your head onto her lap. 

“The venom is incapacitating to the vampire’s prey then when they’re finished it closes the bite. This is so the prey recovers and its blood returns so the vamp can feed on it repeatedly.” A taller sasquatch of a man, Sammy you assumed, entered your view and kneeled next you. He was beside Charlie whose eyes were becoming redder and redder as tears streamed down her face. She held your face in her hands caressing along your jaw. She couldn't ask if you were going to die. She didn't trust herself with the answer. You tried to reach up and touch her face, but you couldn’t move your limbs. You were felt as if you were fading everything was heavy and breathing was hard. 

“Don’t cry love, steadiest hands couldn’t be here but I’ll be ok.” You croaked as she caressed your face gently. 

“You better be. You owe me a date.” You laughed giddily.

“Hey rest up, you’re gonna be ok once we get this stitched up and after you turn we’re gonna cure you.” Sam said calmly as he set up around you.

“Oh lords, here we go. Told you Vampires were real.” You mumbled holding her hand. She rolled her eyes. That was hardly important her right now.


End file.
